This invention relates to portable tables, storage units and stools.
1. Background Description of Prior Art
Several relevant prior art references are offered. Most similar to my work station is a mobile combination tool chest and workbench, U.S. Pat. No. 3,118,685 dated Jan. 21, 1964 to Jordan. While being a portable tool carrier and workbench, it lacks storage capacity, a practical work surface and does not include a stool. The absence of a unit including the afore mentioned features in the current market constitutes a genuine need in the home or work place. A portable workstation meets this need by offering adequate storage capacity, an included stool, and spacious work surface.
2. Objects and Advantages
Several objectives and advantages of a workstation are providing a portable storage and work surface unit with a stool where none existed before. The workstation enables one to work at a much faster pace than with previously patented inventions. By virtue of the workstation's unique design and capabilities, one can use the workstation with ease and convenience in almost any location and field of work. Combining commonly used devices in a single portable unit, the workstation's simplistic function and portability create a multi-purpose device that is useful to a broader spectrum of people and their needs. Further objectives and advantages of the workstation will become apparent from a consideration of the drawings and the following description.